


let your love tease me

by sicheng (soumise)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, too much smut but i cant write anything else lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soumise/pseuds/sicheng
Summary: Yoonoh had told him not long after that first night in the practise room that he and Sicheng had been fucking for months, a secret from everyone. Taeyong would have been jealous, would have spent months obsessing over every little moment shared between the two if the information hadn’t been quickly followed up by an invitation.





	

Taeyong’s shirt sticks to him with sweat when the music finally cuts. They’ve been at it for hours, and officially they can stop now, mandatory practise over, but Taeyong can feel at least a couple more hours of work in his exhausted limbs if he pushes himself. From the side, someone throws him a fresh bottle of water, wet with condensation, which he presses to his forehead before cracking open to drink. Their instructor is packing up, which gives them all a break before they start again. 

He slumps against the wall under the open the window, relishing the crisp fresh air that cuts through the stifling heat of the practise room. Sicheng has already switched the music to something from his own playlist, taking liberties with their choreography in the centre of the room as he waits for everyone else to make a decision on their first unguided run-through of the night. 

The music is too loud, filling the room entirely, drowning out almost everything but the harsh screech of trainers on the wooden floor as Sicheng dances to himself. It’s loud and Taeyong has his eyes closed, head tipped back against the wall as he holds his icy water to his neck to cool down. He doesn’t notice that Yoonoh has slipped over to sit beside him until the other boy speaks. 

“Look at him.” He murmurs, his voice tinted with some indiscernible emotion that Taeyong’s never heard from him. Yoonoh’s not looking at him though, and with a confused frown Taeyong follows his eyes to where the dark haired boy is staring at Sicheng from their position on the floor.

Taeyong lets himself watch in silence for a minute. Sicheng has on relatively plain clothes that evening, and his skin is shines under the harsh light with exertion. As he moves in the centre of the room Taeyong can make out tiny little details that he would never let himself indulge in before – the soft baby hairs at the back of his neck that stick in all directions with perspiration, the plump, bitten-raw red swell of his lower lip and the shine of sweat on his top lip.

Sicheng had always been inexplicably alluring. Taeyong always made sure not to make his desire noticeable, but had always felt it. Sicheng’s beautiful, delicate in a way that he himself is unaware of – but there’s strength in his structure, an enticing masculinity in his shoulders, hips, thighs. Now, being prompted to look, Taeyong let himself indulge in all the little things he would otherwise pretend to have never noticed.

From beside him, Yoonoh hums. It snaps Taeyong out of his revelry enough to realise he has no idea what he was meant to be looking at. The other boy leans forward, elbow propped on each knee. Taeyong watches him with slight embarrassment, waiting for the younger boy to elaborate what he wanted. When Yoonoh looks over his shoulder at him, he’s got mischief in his eyes. “He wants you to fuck him, you know.” 

 

 

The hotel door clicks behind him, and Taeyong keeps his hand on the lock long enough to steady himself. Just ahead of him, Sicheng is smothering a laugh into the palm of his hand, Yoonoh at his ear, whispering something. It makes Taeyong want to interrupt and run away all at once. Sicheng’s loose-limbed and dusted in a slight red, thanks to the soju Yoonoh hid in his suitcase. His hair is ruffled and a bit stiff thanks to the new dye. He looks achingly tempting. 

Taeyong watches, feeling unlike himself as Sicheng loops an arm around Yoonoh’s neck and brings their mouths together easily. The hotel room is a chasm between their reality outside the door and the way Sicheng meets Taeyong’s eyes with his lip drawn beneath his teeth as he falls to the bed. He bounces once, and then he leans up to hold himself up on one elbow, hand moving to grab at the belt loops of Yoonoh’s jeans. They’ve always had such a carefree relationship with each other, and it translates into the easy way Yoonoh collapses onto the bed beside the smaller boy, smiling as he leans down and kisses him. 

Yoonoh had told him not long after that first night in the practise room that he and Sicheng had been fucking for months, a secret from everyone. Taeyong would have been jealous, would have spent months obsessing over every little moment shared between the two if the information hadn’t been quickly followed up by an invitation. Yoonoh wanted him to join them, and has assured Taeyong that Sicheng had wanted it even more. 

Watching them now, Taeyong forgets he’s watching the two boys he’s worked beside for months. Sicheng exudes a sweet, unknowing sensuality that shouldn’t surprise him so much to see. Taeyong hovers just far enough on the outside to notice the minute details, the sheen of Yoonoh’s saliva on the smaller boy’s lip, the way his dark eyes flutter over Yoonoh’s shoulder to meet Taeyong’s. 

Yoonoh has one hand just above Sicheng’s shoulder, holding himself up by it, his mouth attached to the porcelain skin just below the other’s ear. Sicheng has one hand on the front of Yoonoh’s jeans, the other leading their faces back together. They’re teasing and natural, playful little pecks of lips interspersed amongst the way Yoonoh dominates the kiss, and the little breathy whines Sicheng makes through his nose. 

Yoonoh’s head dips from Sicheng’s mouth to pull his shirt off him, exposing the bare expanse of the Chinese boy’s skin to the room. Taeyong audibly sucks in a breath. Sicheng reaches out to him like an instinct; his eyes startlingly clear when he looks at his hyung. Taeyong feels his breath leave him like he’s been punched. Then he’s dropping his weight to the bed and pressing his mouth desperately to Sicheng’s. Like a reflect Sicheng groans, and one of his hands settles into Taeyong’s hair, pulling him closer and down with him as he drops his body fully to the bed. 

For a minute, it’s like they’re alone. Sicheng makes these little noises into his lips as Taeyong lets his tongue drag along the roof of the Chinese boy’s mouth. There’s relief in his lungs like the first breath of air after holding your head under the water too long. Sicheng’s pliant under him, eyes dilated and so, so beautiful when they part, smile brilliant when he looks up at Taeyong. Taeyong exhales heavily, and it’s heartfelt when he mutters a low, “Fuck.” 

“I know.” Yoonoh replies. Taeyong looks back in surprise, and the younger boy is by Sicheng’s hip, grinning. He leans forward, presses his lips to Taeyong’s. It’s different to Sicheng. It’s not as heavy, less desperation and more like permission, because then Yoonoh is popping open Sicheng’s jeans and dipping his fingers into beneath the elasticated waist of the other boy’s boxers. 

Sicheng moans, and Taeyong doesn’t need to see what Yoonoh’s doing to see how it affects the boy beneath him. Sicheng’s head hit the mattress beneath him and he stares with glassy eyes at Taeyong as Yoonoh’s hand works him inside his jeans. He looks so tempting, mouth open and wet as he pants into the air. Taeyong can’t help but lean down to seal their lips together once more, groaning himself as he feels the way his Sicheng, beautiful, innocent Sicheng opens his mouth and lets himself be taken. 

The stiff hotel linen rustles as Yoonoh leans over the edge of the bed to the suitcase left there. He emerges just as Taeyong settles above Sicheng, Yoonoh’s hands helping him to strip the youngest boy of his jeans. He’s got lube and condoms in his hand when Taeyong looks over his shoulder and a grin as he yanks off Sicheng’s boxers. 

Sicheng’s chest arches off the bed with a moan, and he’s almost fully hard when Yoonoh cracks open the lube in his hand.

“Suck him off.” The Yoonoh says. His fingers shine with lube as he smears it between them, warming it up carefully. It takes a moment for Taeyong to even comprehend, his mind still racing to catch up with the fact that Yoonoh is going to use those fingers right in front of him. The dark haired boy laughs under his breath at Taeyong, tapping his head down, and Taeyong finally gets the message, dipping and sucking Sicheng into his mouth.

There’s a hand in his hair and he can’t tell if it’s Sicheng’s or Yoonoh’s but it pushes him down and pets encouragingly at him. In response, Taeyong slides his hand appreciatively up the smooth skin of Sicheng’s chest, thumb teasing at one of his nipples. The younger boy is too long for his mouth, and Taeyong’s extensive training didn’t include how to suck cock, but he makes up for what he can’t fit in his mouth by wrapping his fingers around Sicheng, ducking his head down with a moan in his throat. 

Yoonoh pulls him up after a minute, kissing him immediately. “You’re so fucking hot like that.” He says, and Taeyong’s surprised at the desire in his voice. So far, everything had been focused on their mutual attraction to Sicheng – it hadn’t even occurred to Taeyong that his invitation into their pair would have been one founded on mutual desire. When Yoonoh kisses him again, Taeyong’s suddenly aware of the smooth slide of his friend’s tongue in his mouth, the gentle way Yoonoh touches his cheek, thumb running along his cheekbone. 

It’s Sicheng who breaks them apart, groaning at something Yoonoh’s fingers are doing between his legs. Yoonoh looks down at him, before meeting eyes with Taeyong, almost smirking as he pushes Sicheng’s thigh up and open, palm flat on the back of the pale skin there. Taeyong wraps his arm around the other thigh, pulling it back and then head turning to check it’s not uncomfortable for the smaller boy. 

Sicheng’s got one arm clutching at the pillow by his head, the other on his own chest, fingers twisting at his nipple. He meets Taeyong’s gaze and his eyes are half cast, regarding him with lazy desire. Then his eyes screw shut and his mouth opens in a sharp inhale – head tipping back on a groan. Heat floods Taeyong’s insides and he snaps his head over to see Yoonoh working a third finger inside the other boy. 

Taeyong feels like a man on fire, shuffling to kiss Sicheng and work a hand into his own pants where his cock is straining hard, twitching in his own hand every time Sicheng squirms at Yoonoh between his legs. 

“How do you want me?” Taeyong mutters into Sicheng’s mouth, smiling at the way Sicheng blinks slowly at him, mouth pursing and then falling open as it does when he can’t think of the words fast enough to communicate what he’s thinking. 

“Bend over for him.” Yoonoh says from behind them, drawing his fingers out from the other boy and wiping them on his own jeans. Taeyong would grimace at that if Sicheng wasn’t already sitting up, nodding and leaning to kiss Jaeyhun sloppily, with too much tongue. 

Taeyong strips quickly, settling in at the head of the bed as Yoonoh pulls off his own clothes and Sicheng rips open a condom. Yoonoh leans up to roll it down Taeyong’s cock for him, and wets his hand with lube, stroking Taeyong off with a quick, determined strokes.

Sicheng’s beautiful beneath him, looking over his shoulder with dark, languid eyes. He pushes back on Taeyong as Yoonoh lines him up for the other boy, and his mouth drops open in a silent moan as his ass meets Taeyong’s hips, and he bottoms out. 

Taeyong can’t help himself as he palms Sicheng’s ass, spreading his cheeks and watching as the other boy clenches around him as he gets used to the breach. Yoonoh has settled in front of the Chinese boy, distracting him with kisses, hands petting down his hair. 

Surprisingly quickly, Sicheng drops his back, arching and urging Taeyong to move. Taeyong settles onto his knees more comfortably, pulling Sicheng by the hips backwards a bit, then leaning over to press a kiss to the plane of skin between the younger boy’s shoulder blades as he pulls out to thrust slowly for the first time. 

Sicheng moans, dropping onto his elbows, and Taeyong begins to thrust as evenly as he can. He’s stupidly worked up, Sicheng looks gorgeous spread out underneath him, making little noises into the skin of Yoonoh’s hip that rise in urgency every time Taeyong does something he likes.

Yoonoh’s watching from by Sicheng’s head, mouth slightly parted as Taeyong grips tighter at Sicheng’s waist, pounding into him harder. He has his hand on his dick, thumb rubbing tight circles just below the head – before Sicheng bats his hand away and opens his mouth around the other boy’s dick. 

Taeyong lets his hands wander enjoying the soft, smooth skin beneath his hands; the way he can feel Sicheng’s muscles jump as he struggles to keep himself supporting on one arm whilst the other guide’s Yoonoh into his mouth. 

It’s easily the hottest thing Taeyong’s ever seen. Yoonoh’s legs are spread as Sicheng leans beneath them, barely managing to keep any kind of rhythm as he’s shunted with each time Taeyong pounds hard into him. The other boy’s dyed hair is tangled in Yoonoh’s fingers as he guides his head on his dick. Yoonoh’s not vocal, but every now and again a moan will fall from his lips, and it makes Taeyong’s cock pulse. 

His hand slips underneath Sicheng’s body, wrapping around his cock as Taeyong feels himself surge towards his own orgasm. There’s sweat in his hairline that he can feel dripping down his temples, and he drops forward to grind himself down into Sicheng’s prostate, making the other boy groan and whine around the dick in his mouth. 

Abruptly, Yoonoh comes, one hand holding Sicheng’s head down and forcing him to swallow, as the other pets his neck affectionately. His eyes are on Taeyong as he releases, looking at him half-wrecked and half-amused, like he knows the way he’s making Taeyong’s balls tighten, making him speed up and pound into Sicheng’s loose body beneath him. 

Sicheng has a wet mix of cum and spit on his chin when he looks back over his shoulder. He’s got his head on Yoonoh’s thigh, moaning mindlessly as the other boy slips his hand under him to tease his nipples. 

Yoonoh’s whispering to him, soft little murmured compliments and encouragements, some of which Taeyong isn’t even sure Sicheng understands. The other boy looks ruined, whining and eyes partly unfocused as he’s jerked with each thrust. Yoonoh pushes his hair back and whispers something that makes Sicheng’s eyes screw shut as he comes without warning – back arching and hole tensing around Taeyong. 

The tight heat punches the air out of Taeyong’s lungs, and he drops above Sicheng, front pressed heavily to the younger boy’s back. He’s got Sicheng’s cum on his hand, and it smears against the hotel sheets as he buries himself into the Chinese boy and cums, filling the condom and grinding them both through their orgasms. 

The three boys fall into breathless silence. Yoonoh’s thumb wipes carefully at Sicheng’s mouth, cleaning the mess on his face away with affectionate care. He wipes his dirty hand on the sheet before tugging Sicheng forward to lie flat, letting him stretch out his cramped legs. Taeyong pulls out hesitantly, tying off his condom and aiming for where he knows the bin to be in his room – hoping it’s in the same place for theirs.

Predictably, it’s Yoonoh who speaks first, voice hoarse. “Fuck.” He’s got Sicheng under one arm, and Taeyong spreads out beside them, wrapping an arm around Sicheng and letting his hand rest on Yoonoh’s stomach. 

Sicheng makes a sweet, fucked out sound in the back of his throat and rolls onto his back; smiling to himself when both boys are impelled to press little kisses to the exposed parts of his skin. “We should do that again.” He says, sounding sleepy, and smiles easily when Taeyong draws a blanket up over the three of them. 

 

 

The air in the practise room is thick with exertion, cut through only when the window is cracked open to let in a slither of cool air. Taeyong drops to floor against the wall, water bottle held up to his forehead and eyes on Sicheng and Yoonoh in the mirror as the couple whisper amongst themselves, heads tucked together. Sicheng’s got a pretty, breathy look on his face that Taeyong takes a moment to admire, before his attention is drawn to the calm, affectionate way Yoonoh agrees to whatever the other boy was whining about. 

When they notice him watching in the mirror, there’s a knowing look on Yoonoh’s face that it takes a second for Taeyong to recognise. When he does, a different kind of heat drops down his insides, burning desire like he’s been set alight. Yoonoh is smiling in the mirror, and there’s a promise in the subtle way he tilts his head towards the reflection.

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly had so much planned out to write for this fandom, and then life took hold boooo. I recently moved country and uni so i've really not had anytime to write the past couple of months buuuuut i finally managed to scrape together enough time to scrap this out 
> 
> if you want, come chat/send me prompts/teach me more about the nct boys over on my [tumblr](http://taemm.tumblr.com/) where i am occasionally more active <33


End file.
